Saigo Made
by Death by Cherries
Summary: A series of fun-filled drabbles concerning the romance in Fairy Tail. Randomness, affection, and confusion ensues. The Scalet-haired woman and the azure-haired man trail each other as if they were only the shadow of the other. Many pairings, the current one being Jerza.
1. Wake Up

**Hello everyone, this is a new drabble series by yours truly, Death by Cherries. Each drabble will focus on a different pairing. Length of the drabble will also vary. As expected, the first one is a NaLu fanfic. I won't add chapter summaries, as I always end up overdoing it and spoil _everything_, so I'll keep quiet and let you people read. Thank you for coming, and enjoy this NaLu drabble.**

* * *

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail (C) and always will.**

* * *

"Natsu," A blond said, looking at her friend, no, cut that, the greatest companion she could have ever wished for. And yet, he wasn't answering. "Natsu? Say something. It's me, Lucy, remember?"

No response came from the pink-haired male. This saddened Lucy. He was normally so energetic, happy, and talkative. Now, she couldn't even hear the slightest noise from him. Silence never felt so horrible. "Wake up." Nothing. "Wake up," she said, raising her voice. No response. Lucy lost her temper and slapped Natsu on the face full-force.

"Stop joking with me, Natsu..." Lucy said, her voice cracking as her eyes began to moisten. "You should have woken by now, right? You would laugh that you had accidentally fallen asleep, and say it would never happen again! You would look at me and give me a grin, like you always do!" Lucy yelled, but quickly calmed down and broke into sobs. "So... Why aren't you?"

Natsu didn't move. He didn't even flinch upon being struck so hard, much to the blond's dismay. The only thing she could sense from him was his light breathing, which seemed somewhat forced. Then, the answer to the question hit Lucy like a meteor. "Oh yeah, Wendy told me you were in a coma, right?"

Lucy looked down to observe the ground, which was made out of old clay tiles, placed over thirty years ago. "Is it true?" she asked her unconscious friend. "Hey, answer me, Natsu." though she knew that he wouldn't, she asked anyway. After another couple seconds, she stroked the pink-haired man's hair and used her other hand to gently touch the bandages wrapped around his scarf-less neck.

Looking at him was painful. Years ago, before she died, Layla had taught her daughter about how 'comas' worked. Whoever had one would be there, yet not there at the same time. They wouldn't be able to hear outside noises of any sort, so contact with someone in a coma was impossible. They wouldn't even be able to react to pain. Thinking that Natsu could ever be in such a state terrified her, like he is now.

Lucy had also used to wonder why her mother had decided to teach her something so serious at when she was so young. Not wanting to disappoint Layla, Lucy let herself be told on how everything worked. It wasn't until a month later, that her mother, as poor as her health already was, abruptly fell into a deep coma herself, making her understand why. Layla wanted to make sure that Lucy would know what was going on, and so that she would not believe any lies that stated her mother was fine by the doctors, the servants, or even her father, Jude, as it would be better for her in the long run. However, the next part scared her to death. Layla never woke up.

What if it Natsu had the same fate? Dying, not with the company of anyone you care for, alone, unable to see or feel anything. If the coma was severe, Natsu might just die no even knowing what was happening. Assuring herself that it would not and could not happen, Lucy to deep breaths and sighed.

"You know, Natsu, you been like this for two weeks. In case you've forgotten, that's fourteen days," she whispered, and then looked at his comatose form. "Look, I'm sorry for hitting you. And also only coming to visit you now and not before. I was too scared to see you before that.

"I don't really know why I was scared to see you. It would be worse if I couldn't. I'm glad I came, too. The doctors informed me that you've improved, that you're going to be okay. You know?" she finished, poking at the oxygen mask strapped to his face. "I don't even know why i'm talking to you. You can't even hear me. You don't even I'm next to you. I'm just hoping you can hear me.

"You're an idiot, you know that? Getting into a coma because of blood loss," she said. "The condition you're in is bad for you too, Natsu. Even after you awaken, there's still rehabilitation and everything... You might not be able to move or even be aware of your surroundings for several days..."

Seeing the time the clock nailed to the wall displayed, Lucy gasped and began to gather her things. "It's getting late, and I need to leave. And don't worry about Happy, I'm looking after him for now. When you're better, I'll be the one looking after you. Okay?"

After her bag was strapped back onto her shoulder and her keys were secured onto her belt, Lucy pinched Natsu on his thumb as if to assure herself. Getting no answer, she came closer and gave him a half-hug before getting up and mildly closing the door.

She was almost certain that she heard a small moan come from inside, but dismissed it as her imagination.

* * *

Nearing her apartment, Lucy was about to step on a sleeping blue-furred creature laying on her brown doormat. Lucy's expression softened into a smile as she gingerly picked the Exceed up, laying him onto her bed and walked to the kitchen to get him some fish to eat, though he probably doesn't have much of an appetite either. Still, the blond prepared some tuna and set it on her bed next to the cat, who was still snoozing away.

"Hey, Happy," Lucy murmured, rubbing his head. "Wakey-wakey." The Exceed's ears began to twitch and his slowly rose while rubbing his eyes.

"Lucy, they told me pets aren't allowed to visit patients," Happy pouted. "But I want to go so badly..." Before Lucy could even say "I'll sneak you in tomorrow when I visit," water invaded the cat's eyes and he began screaming full force into a nearby cushion. When he calmed down, he told Lucy that was the reason why he went into her house.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. And don't cry, Happy, I don't like seeing you like this, and if Natsu knew what you were doing, he wouldn't like it even more."

"Is he going to be okay, Lucy?" Happy said, looking at the blond he had grown to idolize.

"Of course! He'll be up and running in no time," Lucy exclaimed excitedly. Her sudden change in tone caught the Exceed off-guard, but Lucy quickly realized and pat the creature's head.

"I'm certain."

* * *

**You guys like it? I welcome friendly criticism with open arms, so feel free to give me feedback on my story. Next chapter is either Jerza, Gruvia, GaLe, Kinana x Cobra, etc, etc, etc (That's right, you'll never know until I actually post). Thanks for reading, as always. If anyone is wondering about the fanfiction title, it's in Japanese r****ō**manji.


	2. Shadow

**Hey, I'm back with an update. I had to this one super-fats because of lack of time, so it's more drabble-ish than the last one. This chapter is Jerza, in my opinion, the most tragic pairing ever. Hopefully those two get the happy ending they deserve. Anyways, thank you to all those people who have reviewed, followed, favorited or even bothered to read this fanfic, it's really appreciated.**

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail (C) and always will._**

* * *

Sometimes, people wondered why. Their dark past should make them the worst of enemies. However, the two, one azure-haired man and a scarlet haired woman, trail each other as if they were each other's shadows. The two do not speak to each other, nor do they even make eye contact.

Each day, the man would walk along with her until she reached her apartment. Upon opening the door the man left. This persisted for several years, and it became routine. Even after so long, not one uttered a word to the other. They kept their distance from the other, emotionally and physically, both having a constant space between them at all times.

The blue-haired man always wished to say something, just something to her, but when he tried, not a sound came from his mouth. The scarlet-haired woman felt the same way, but never bothered, and simply waited for him to say what she needed to hear, no matter how long it took.

* * *

It was a fine autumn evening. Dressed in an auburn jacket, with Jellal silently trailing after her, Erza Scarlet opened the door to her apartment's main lobby. As usual, Jellal monotonously followed. Reaching the stairs, the redhead grabbed the right handle and began to ascend to her destination, the fifth floor of the building, where her room was located.

Something felt a bit off today. Jellal was walking even farther away from her than normal, something that slightly bothered Erza. Is there something wrong with me today? She asked herself.

After several moments, Erza caught sight of her room and walked calmly over to it, and reached for her keys. Not able to feel them, she searched in her other pockets, with no avail. Did she forget her keys at work? Erza always kept her important possessions in her grasp, but, despite that, it was nowhere to be found.

_Jingle._

_Jingle._

_Jingle._

Erza turned around to see Jellal in his normal blank expression, letting the room keys lightly dangle from his two fingers. Almost immedialtely, Erza realized that he must have dug his hands into the pockets of her pants to get those pieces of metal and her face turned to the shade of her hair. Quickly covering it up, Erza opened her mouth and readied herself to scold him for the first time in years.

"Let me guess," Jellal said casually, as if he talked to the redhead frequently, "Don't ever do that; it's wrong?"

"First of all, it is wrong. Second, how did you get my keys?" she said, "I should have noticed."

"But you haven't," he replied, shifting from his spot and took the key meant to open the door to do just hat and gestured Erza to go inside.

It was strange, their conversation should be much more awkward after all these years. Still, the scarlet-haired woman walked in and, as if on impulse, dragged Jellal into her apartment room and made him sit on a stool while she took her coat off and went to stand in front of him.

"Erza is disappointed," Erza stated, using third person for empasis, "so much that it's ridiculous."

"I'm sorry for everything," Jellal confessed, "that's what I wanted to say the most."

"I know," she mumbled, "I'm disappointed for you not saying a damn word for three years straight."

"Isn't it the same for you?"

Erza grumbled, but saw how bold he looked, and suddenly her chest was thumping erratically. "You win this round, Mister Fernandes. But be aware that this win will be your very last."

"We'll see about that," Jellal whispered, secretly smiling. After many years, Jellal's facial features have turned into that of a child's to that of a grown, attractive young man's, something that Erza had just noticed on the spot. The red tattoo on his face did nothing to hinder his good looks. Instead, it distinguished him. And that was enough.

The redhead pulled the man into a wonderfully warm hug that immediately calmed both their nerves significantly, and leaned onto his shoulder, which was no much broader than she remembered. "I guess we will."

Several seconds passed before Jellal spoke again. "You want to go get dinner?"

"I never thought you'd ask," she replied, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's all too brief and quick. Still, it's okay(ish), right? Next chapter is on our classic duo of ice and water. Thank you for reading, and see you next chapter.**


End file.
